Split by a Sign
by paripari
Summary: The daughter of a slightly chubby mum and a Greek god will choose two paths. Right or Wrong. Incidentally what is right, what is wrong? Is it choosing what you know other people think is right? Or choosing what you want, what you think is right?
1. Chapter 1

Yeah this is my rewrite of my first story because it was crappy. I hope you like it. There is going to be a diary entry and then a real life thing.

Diary Entry #1

Dear Diary

I don't know what to write. I don't know I haven't kept a diary before. The only way I sort of have was when I was little, like 8 year old little. You know stuff like hello my name is Aella Hanley. I am 8 years old. My best friend is Sian.

The above is all true apart from the fact that I'm actually 12 years old, and I prefer to be called Ella, Aella is just bleh, and no I don't care if bleh isn't a word. That technically only makes the sentence saying Sian is my best friend the only true one. Oh well.

I'm probably gonna read this again a few weeks later and rip it out and scrunch it in the bin. I already feel like doing it just rereading it.

To my future self rereading this, please do not rip this out :)

Later

I had to go to the uniform shop with my mum. I'm going to high school in September. I'm… I don't know… I guess I'm a bit scared no one from Little Redding's is going to Bushey Academy, Bushey Academy is sort of a school for dumb people, but I'm not that dumb, I just have ADHD and dixlexia, I sooo cannot spell it it's just a really hard word to spell. Stupid people, making such a hard word to spell for a thing that means you have trouble reading. Cause spelling and reading are linked. I said so. ADHD is easy to spell. :)

Me and Sian have promised to stay in touch. Pinkie promised so we can't break it. She's going to Queens, but that's what you say, in school we all got a booklet saying stuff like what are you scared of? What are you looking forward to? Are any of your friends going to the same school as you? Stuff like that. But the last day was really fun we all got each other to sign each others t-shirts, everyone kept writing kick me on the back. I asked Sian to scribble it out so I had one say don't kick me and another saying do kick me. My friend is so nice. I even got Mrs King to sign my t-shirt even though I really don't like her and I think she doesn't like me either so were both happy.

And it was so funny when Rory was standing on the table and for some reason our classroom has a really low ceiling and he was jumping up and down for some insane reason that I don't know, and I guess you get the picture…

I guess I should write what I did today, that's what you write in a diary, but whenever I have tried to keep a diary I have always forgot to write in it cause I hide in some really hard to find place cause I don't want anybody to find it, so when I do find it its been like 3 months so I end up writing what has happened over the last three months.

What I did today.

I didn't do much today, just stayed at home, ate breakfast, oh I did go out to the uniform shop. Do uniform shops count? I guess they do cause they are outside but they are also inside. Hmm confuzzleing. Then I wrote in my diary. And that it up to present time.

Sorry it's so short, the diary entrys will be shorter but the real life chapters will be longer, like 1000 words+


	2. Chapter 2

Real Life #1

My alarm went off. Groaning I reached out to press the sleep button, but then I remembered what day it was. My first day of High school. I scrambled out of bed. I did _not _want to be late. My feet bumped into my desk as I stumbled through the semi-darkness of my room towards my dump chair. My dump chair is where I dump everything, and I mean _everything_. From school uniform to orange peel to random bits of paper. I sifted through it all to find where I had dumped my new school uniform a few days earlier. I pulled out a crisp white shirt, neatly folded from when the woman in the shop had folded it. Then I pulled out a skirt, it was really annoying cause for the girls school uniform you have to wear a skirt. Then I delved even deeper, you have to wear a tie as well, I hadn't been sure how to tie the tie, but thankfully my mum had known, but I still hadn't learnt so I would have to ask her to do it for me when she woke up. I really needed to learn if I was going to be wearing one for… probably the rest of life. My time at school. My time in a job, if a got a job with a tie in it.

My wardrobe door creaked as I opened it, it need butter on the hinges or something like that. I shoved my clothes aside to look for the blazer I had placed on the hangar.

My bedroom door creaked (what is it with all the door things in my house creaking?) as I opened it and jumped the gap that is across from my room to the landing (going toward the bathroom), cause the stairs sort a split as you go upstairs on to the right and one like vertically upwards, no I'm joking it goes to the left but where the fun in saying to left straightforwardly? Hehehe, straightforwardly do you get it? My room is on the left, it's built on top of an extension, added on in the late 563 BC.

"Come on, I'm gonna be late. Quickly, quickly. I can't be late." I tried to hurry my mum, try being the operative word. My mum is sort of chubby. Very chubby. Hehehe chubby, it's a cool word.

Finally we were on the road heading towards Parmiters. I sat in the front seat, my yellow schoolbag sitting awkwardly between my knees. I had packed it last night. I had a packed lunch, pencil case, and other stuff I thought I might need on my first day. They had given me a check list but I had added a few things like mu mums best kitchen knife. I'm joking. There was a humungous queue in the traffic lights but we got there just on time because I had made us set of so early.

"Goodbye Ella have a nice day,"

"I will mum, see you,"

The familiar sound of our Volvo making its noise as my mum set off, going towards our house.

I wondered around the big patch of concrete, otherwise known as a playground. There should be some greenery or something I thought. I mean seriously it's just a big patch of boring grey. I was on my own, trying to look like I wasn't. I think I was failing. I don't know. I don't know anyone here. This is a crappy first day. Well it had been okayish. We had had French and English so far. They weren't really lessons though, just stuff like getting new books, learning the teachers name and learning everyone else's, and you own, but we did learn how to say hello in French. Bonjour!

I walked around a bit, looking at the other people, the first three days all the year 7s where here was only the year 7s not any of the other years. So we got used to the school, cause we were scared little defenceless innocent (I've run out of adjectives) year 7s.

"Hello,"

I turned around to see a boy my age (what other age would he be?) with curly light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi," I said.

"My name is Kieran, what's yours?"

He looked…I don't know, not stupid, I'm not trying to be mean here, there had been people who looked clever but I don't know. Humans judge people. No matter how you say 'don't judge a book by its cover' it's what humans do. Now I'm making excuses for myself. I don't have to be the same. Stand out from the crown Ella.

"My names Ella," I smiled as I said it.

Was he _sniffing _me?

Awkward silence.

"So, what lessons did you have so far?" He asked drawing out the o. Yep. I think he was.

"Uhh, I had French and English, what did you have?

"I had Geography and P.E but I couldn't do P.E because I have this thing with my leg."

"Oh, how'd it happen?

"I was born with it,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I don't know why I was saying it bit that's just what you day, I don't know why. It's an unwritten law.

It was lunch time and I didn't know where Kieran had disappeared to. We had agreed to meet by the bench by the library. I started looking on my sandwiches. I had made them so they were chocolate spread; my mum never made me sandwiches with chocolate spread she said there was too much sugar in it, I would go hyper.

I found them in the end. They were all smushed and thin up from being in my bag under all my stuff.

"Ewwww,"

"What's so 'ewwww'?"

I looked up. Kieran. I showed him my sandwiches.

"Where were you?" I asked, taking a bite of my super thin sandwiches.

"Ohh, I had to go to see En-Matron. Matron. For umm, my leg."

"Enmatron? Is it okay now by the way?"

"I was thinking of… of encyclopaedias. Yeah. Yeah, my legs fine now I just had to check it because it was hurting,"

"Encyclopaedias?"

"Yeah, like, like how big they are,"

It was sorta obvious he was lying but ehh, who cares? I started on my chocolate bar. Okay I had a really unhealthy lunch but I ate three oranges yesterday so it makes up, and orange chocolate tastes nice.

"Do you have food?" I asked as Kieran had just been standing the whole time, not eating.

"Yeah, but I ate it all," He said looking embarrassed.

I laughed, nicely, not meanly,

"Do you want some of mine? Are you hungry?"

"Nahh, I'm good,"

"So did you have a good first day at school? My mum asked.

"Yeah it was okay; I made a friend, Kieran,"

My mum opened her mouth to probably ask if he was my boyfriend. I swear, I can't be seen with a boy, if I am she automatically assumes he's my boyfriend. It's so annoying. Yeah, she opened her mouth and was interrupted by her phone going off. Hahaha, thank you phone.

"Hello?"

I started to loose interest as we sped down the road back home. Staring out the window I watched as grey and green and blue and various other colours rushed past the window.

"Hello? Sorry, who? Oh, this isn't about…is it? No. Yes, she is."

My mum shouldn't talk and drive, it's not good you know, it's like drink driving.

"It's too soon, can't I wait, maybe a year?"

Hmmm. I think my mum needs to start paying her debts.

"A few months at least, your there, and so is he, between the both of you, you should be able too, please? Look I'll call you back, I'm driving."

"Who was that?"

"No one,"

Fine. You know it had to be _someone, _what did you just talk to yourself on the phone? Anyways be all secretive and stuff. I don't care. It was probably some bank dude, or dudette.

We got home safely; there was no crashing involved even though my mum seriously endangered our lives by talking on the phone. I got in using my own key cause my mum took forever locking the car and then walking towards the door.

My bag thunked onto the small sofa as I headed to the right to the big sofa. I leaned over to grab the remote. I typed in 714 on the buttons, Nickelodeon, iCarly.

"Ella, we need to talk," My mum interrupted my viewing of iCarly.

"Uhh," I said still immersed in the TV.

"Ella, I need to talk to you,"

Oh god, my mum was gonna give me the sex talk.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter and the one following weren't originally planned which is why the are 1 ½ s.

Diary Entry 1 ½

Dear Diary

I don't want to tell anyone this, cause they will think I'm crazy. I mean people in books try and that never works. Yup I am just going to base my life on what people do in books.

I mean I could tell Kieran, but seriously, he probably thinks I'm already crazy. My mum is not even an option, I don't know why but I just wouldn't tell her.

Anyways basically I can only tell you cause you have no mouth, unless someone reads you.

I think, I think I can control the wind, the air, an element. But that sort of doesn't make sense cause my star sign is a Virgo and that's and Earth element thing, even though I'm not really anything like a perfectionist. Maybe it's a conspiracy, my mum mixed up my birthday so she could give me a different star sign so that she could… do something horrifically evil. Something I can't think of at the moment, because that's the way evil people work.

I guess you want to know why I think I can control air. Maybe it was just the air controlling me or a freak accident. I'm going off topic again.

Okay, I shall try and stay on topic from now.

I was in my room and as you know it's like boiling outside, actually you don't know because you're a diary and stuff. Anyways my window was open and I was lying on my bed and trying to not die of to much heat-itus. I was wishing that a huge cold wind would come in my room or rain would start falling. A really strong wind.

Then it did. At first I thought it was a really cool coincidence, but it wouldn't stop. It kept growing and growing, becoming stronger and colder. It was a huge whirlwind flying through my room, scattering papers, picking up pencils, hurling new school books from one side to the other. Looking back I'm surprised my mum didn't hear anything.

The one thing that scared me then and still does now; it wouldn't stop. It just kept on. I couldn't stop it. And what was/is really scary, I could feel it sapping my strength, I felt so tired. I just fell asleep. I woke up and wrote this. It's 7 am. I really don't know if I can go to school, I still feel so tired, and scared. If that did happen, what happens if it starts again? What if I can't stop it? What if it kills me? I don't even know if it happened.

When I woke up my room was all tidy again, maybe even more tidy than before. I'm looking around now, I can't see anything out of place. It looks almost the same, but stuff that was on the floor is now in its place. Maybe my mum came in and started tidying up? Maybe the wind thing never happened. But I feel so…I don't know. Scared. Tired. Excited. A lot of things.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah AN at the bottom.

Real Life 1 ½

"Mum I really don't think I could go to school today, I feel really really tired and ill," I complained, my eyes drooping, adding the ill (just being tired might not be enough, but both if them might not be enough to keep me off school either). I exaggerated as much as possible how tired I was feeling on top of it all. I felt like I had stayed up for 10 consecutive days watching every single episode of Criminal minds or Friends or whatever people watch with loads of episodes.

I expected my mum to argue, say no, say I had to go to school. I got ready to argue, maybe say I had 'accidently' stayed up all night listening to my iPod or something. Maybe an audio book.

"Okay, but just this once, and only because… Anyway I need to go somewhere today you'll have to come with me. Sleep more in the car. I'll wake you in an hour or two."

Okay. Strange. I was half expecting to have to struggle through school. But I wasn't going to complain if it got me extra sleeping time. I mean who would?

My door clicking open woke me up but I stayed still. Maybe if I stayed still I would get extra sleep. My mum. I mean who else would it be? A serial killer or maybe the Easter bunny dressed as Santa. No, it could be a giant bottle of Ketchup. I enjoy Ketchup. Its gotta be the Ketchup.

I felt, or is it saw my mum lean over my bed to close my windows. Then she left, my door clicking again as it shut. I relaxed. What! I tense up when strange people enter my room… Actually my mum isn't a stranger. That is a fail of epic proportions, Aella.

Opening my eyes I saw it was 8:37. Yay, more sleep time. Io rearranged my duvet and pillow a bit before shutting my eyes and going back to sleep.

I was in that special place you are when you are halfway between sleep and being awake and it was really annoying me. I couldn't get back to sleep, partially because my feet were too hot, partially because I was tires of bed and sleeping even though I was still really tired, if that makes sense and lastly because I was also really hungry.

"Muhhhh,"

I rolled out of bed and stumbled towards my door, my destination? The kitchen, with a delay? No Direction? No. What was the word? Arghhhh. It began with a d. D. D. D. De. De. Arghhhh, what was it? This was annoying. D. Detour! Yeah! Detour to the bathroom.

My toothbrush is yellow, yellow is my favourite colour. Only I only like a bright deep loud yellow, not like a light sort of washed out yellow.

I turned on the tap and washed my face with the hot tap for as long as I could bear, opening the pores, then I switched to the cold tap, cleansing them, I need to get rid of the spots I have, this time washing till I got bored. Which wasn't long. The cold water woke me up. I dried my face on the bottom of my nightie.

Feeling fully awake now I headed to my second destination, the kitchen.

I wanted cereal. I was too hungry to wait for toast to toast, and then having to butter it and stuff. Besides I didn't think we had any jam. Damm. Hehehe, it rhymes. You're a poet and didn't know it. I am like the most amazing poet ever. I am like the new… the new… okay I don't know any famous poets. All I know is that poem about talking turkeys.

As I approached the kitchen I heard voices, but it wasn't the radio because the radio makes a different sort of sound. I listened, who was that?

Hang on, was that Kieran?

"Endeis sent me, listen there is a group of Cyclops in the area. I know her scent is not very strong, but I can't fight them and you know Endeis, well her arm…

Her? Would that be me? Not to sound self-absorbed. And Endeis? Cyclops? Hang on aren't they those things with one eye?

"I c-cant send her…please. I told you what happened to her brother."

Wait WHAT! No. No, I can't have a brother my mum would have told me. It's probably some random person, but it still makes me wonder…

But where would he be? And what happened to him? What can't my mum do? And what the hell is Kieran on about, Cyclops and scents? Why is Kieran even here?

I stepped out, my bare feet cold on the tiled kitchen floor.

"What's going on?"

My mother started.

"Ella, what are you doing up? You should be asleep; you shouldn't be up yet,"

"Well I woke up, and, what is Kieran doing here?"

I said/asked wanting to take back my words as soon as I heard them. Crap I sounded really rude. Ehhhh what do I do. "Sorry no I didn't mean it like that," this time I directed my words at Kieran. "But yeah, what are you doing here?"

He shared a look with my mum.

She shook her head vey slightly, but enough that I could see the movement.

"Ell-Aella I need to tell you something. Sit down. I want to tell you something."

What was up with her calling me Aella? She knew I preferred Ella.

"Err, I'll just leave now…" There was an awkward silence.

"Ummm… yeah, I'll show you the door," I said in an attempt to break it.

"Yeah, I'll Iris-message you later," Kieran said as he headed for the door.

I stood awkwardly for a minute not sure weather I should follow him or stay in the kitchen, in the end my mum decided for me.

"Ella, sit,"

Sorry it's so late, I just haven't really been motivated to write, but plus side, double update.


	5. Chapter 5

Double update :)

Diary Entry #2

Dear Diary

Oh My God. Gods.

This will probably be in stark contrast to what I wrote last time. I mean, I was just a normal girl who was sorta worried about secondary school. A single parented girl, who never knew her father. I don't know what to call it (having only uno parent).

Okay, okay, I'll get over the dramatics. You know it's only been a week and a bit or something since I last wrote, that is quite good for me. Normally it's like months until I actually wrote something. But so much has happened, I don't know where to start. (Sorry, I lied when I said I was over the dramatics)

But seriously I don't know where to start.

_At the beginning_ said the magical mandatory musical manly mans voice that I have. Alliteration fest :) No I'm joking about me having a voice, but yeah that is where you normally start. The beginning.

But where do I start? When I was born? No, you probably don't want to hear about the cries of my mother and blood. Or my conception Shudders. That's icky. Ewwww.

New subject. New subject.

Okay, errrm, I am currently writing this, not in my room or even in Connecticut anymore, I am in New York, more specifically Long Island, more specifically Camp Half-Blood. Even more specifically Hermes cabin. Even more specifically on the floor by the 3rd bed on the left.

Yeah basically the Greek gods exist and one of them is my dad and shizz. And I have to live in this camp or I will get eaten by monsters and die. A new way of making kids stay at camp. Imaginative, I mean seriously who is still afraid of monsters?

But people are really… I don't know. They really believe in all this, they take it seriously you know offering food to the gods, well fire I guess. And there are rules too. If you go out into the mortal world you can't use a mobile. In fact you can't go out into the mortal world unless you have a quest or there is a trip. And like almost no one gets a quest cause there was this guy, Luke and he got hurt on his quest but this other dude, Percy Jackson is allowed to go out on quests just because his dad is Poseidon, one of the big three.

I have no idea who my dad is.

I want my mum.

Yeah short I know, sorry.

Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Diary Entry #3

I can't believe I found this old thing.

Well it hasn't been months, it's been years, 2 to be exact. Well around that so I guess that's not technically exact.

So much has happened and so much has changed, and yet so little actually has.

Thalia's tree was poisoned and healed via the Golden Fleece not long after I arrived at camp.

My fiend, one who wasn't claimed, Darren, joined the Titians.

Artemis was kidnapped and Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Grover, and some Hunters, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace all helped rescue her.

Zoe and Bianca died. Zoe at her fathers hand.

A lot of my friends disappeared, some deserting and some joining the Titans.

And now there's a war. Between the demi-gods and gods against Titans and monsters and enemy half-bloods. I didn't sign up for a war when I joined this camp. I don't know weather to be scared or exited because it just doesn't seem like it's going to happen, it still seems far away but like it's just around the corner. Like a really big homework you're given and you think you've got loads of time but then it feels like it's due tomorrow and your screwed.

I'm still in Hermes cabin, although I might not be soon.

I'm not talking about being claimed.

You see (or maybe you don't) I think I might join the Titans.

And so many already have, Darren, Sophie, Cate, Liam, Hailey? Gods so many, and that's not even half of them but for some reason I can't remember half their names, and some I didn't even learn their names they just disappeared the night they arrived mostly in groups, pairs at the least.

And my dad _still _hasn't claimed me, how long do I have to wait? I've been here two years. How much effort is it to wave your hand or whatever and make a stupid sign appear over your own child's head?

Honestly, has he not noticed his own daughter's existence?

I still have no idea who he even is. Major or minor? I'm just stuck here, the gods know how long in Hermes cabin with the rest of the unclaimed. There just isn't room anymore. And we have to give up our bunk if we even have one because we aren't even meant to be here. _We're _not children of Hermes.

And you know, even if I am claimed and my dad is a minor god (which is probably likely as my scent is not as strong) I'll still be stuck here.

I bet your wondering why I don't just stay with my mum?

I can't.

Because when, well before I was born, my mum was 17? 18? I don't know exactly, she only told me once and I'm not gonna ask again. Well basically my mum got pregnant, with the god of the North wind. Boreas, all I know about the father of my half brother is from Wikipedia. He is supposedly the harshest of the four winds. The baby was a boy, Aaron. He grew up, started attracting the odd monster, and was escorted to Camp Half-Blood by a satyr, where he would be safe. He died on the way. My mum doesn't even know what monster.

Then she had me, a year or two later. A one night stand. She had no idea that I would turn out 'special' too.

She doesn't want to be reminded of this world, what she lost.

So I don't IM her, I don't gush about camp like I used to before I knew, I don't live in the mortal world anymore. And I don't know if I really would if I did have the choice. The mortal world just seems so… mundane, like this isn't real anymore. The gods and stuff fade to the background and your problems come into focus. Because suddenly you can't read anymore and you don't focus as much. You drift of in conversations.

I guess I shouln't complain but it just seems so unfair sometimes. I just wanna get it of my chest. I can't exactly tell a normal camper all my problems they'd probably put me under house arrest in the big house, or maybe Mr D would make me go mad. And I don't trust any of the unclaimed. I'm like that though. I wouldn't tell anyone at the moment any of this.

And so Dear Diary you are my only confident.


End file.
